


Roll the dice

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, No Lube, Riding, Rimming, Teasing, odd parings (I used a generator), toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian and Lukas bring sex dices to the national team and convince the guys to play the game with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll the dice

**Author's Note:**

> I was having one of those feeling inspired moments when I wrote this. If you don't like it i'm sorry.

“So how does this work again?” Kevin asked and everyone else in the room rolled their eyes. Lukas and Bastian decided it would be fun to bring in a sex dice and play it with the rest of the guys, all of them here are gay and had no problem.  
“You're a fucking idiot” Marco snapped at Kevin.  
“This pot has names in, this one has an action and this one has the place” Lukas rolled the dice. “Look this says I have to lick Mario's ear, get it?”  
Kevin nodded “Got it” 

Lukas rolled the dice “Mats has to tease Mario's lips”  
“How the hell do you tease someone's lips?” 

Mats grabbed Mario roughly by the shoulders, catching him by surprise and leaving a hard, passionate kiss on the younger boys mouth. Humming slightly against them and pushing his tongue inside because it's only way he could think to tease him. Mats pulled away seconds later leaving them both panting heavily. 

“You don't kiss me like that” Benni sulked.  
Mats rolled his eyes “Later babe” 

It was Mario's turn to roll the dice this time “Kevin has to massage Benni's dick”  
“Drop your pants Benni boy” Mats laughed and proceeded to pull his boyfriends shorts down.  
“Hey” Benni blushed

Kevin wasted no time and grabbed Benni's limp cock, flicking the head and started to jerk him slowly but rapidly turned up the pace. Thumbing at the head and brushing off the dribbles of pre cum and speed up his movements one last. Just when he thought he was going to make Benni come...

“You can't make hum cum” Bastian snapped.  
“What why?” Kevin asked, Benni's cock still in his fist.  
“Because his dick might be needed again, dumbass”  
“Sorry Benni” Kevin shrugged and let go, leaving Benni to whine pathtically. 

“So it's my turn to roll now?” Benni asked taking the plastic into his hand.  
“Yep”  
“Right... Thomas has to touch Bastian's toes” Benni shrugged. Thomas fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter. It had to be Thomas who had the most stupid thing to do. 

Thomas dropped to his knees and shuffled over to where Bastian lay sprawled out on the floor. Thomas pulled off the older German's sock and gave his big toe a hard squeeze and burst into another fit of laughter “Is this all i've got to do?”  
Bastian shrugged “I guess so” 

Bastian took the dices into his hand and rolled “Lars has to massage Mesut's nipples”  
Mesut blushed and let out a little sigh but Sami nudged him and urged him to take off his t-shirt. He pulled off the adidas t-shirt to reveal his toned body. 

Mesut squeaked as Lars grabbed the both of his nipples and gave them a light squeeze, then proceeding to rub around them and finished off with giving them a hard twist. Leaving them burning and stinging. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Sami said to Mesut.  
Mesut nodded “Are you going to do that to me?”  
“Stop being sexual and roll the dice” Lukas chipped in.  
“Calm your tits” Mesut rolled his eyes but quickly rolled the dice “Manuel has to suck Toni's lips”  
“Ughh that's stupid”  
“Just do it Manuel, I had to touch toes” Thomas urged. 

Manuel pressed his lips against Toni's and sucked the top lip into his mouth. Manuel lightly sucked on it for a couple of seconds then sunk his teeth into his lip. Toni gasped and pulled away, a light trail of blood dripped down his chin.  
“You can't bite me” Toni winced.  
“Sorry, was too tempting” 

Toni still muttered words to himself as he rolled the dice “Marco has to suck Matthias' nipples” 

Marco laughed but Matthias blushed a lot as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his body to the whole of the room. Marco shuffled forward and licked around the nipple before taking it into his mouth. Matthias moaned without really thinking and yanked on Marco's blonde hair.  
“Hey” Marco snapped.  
Matthias blushed once again “Sorry Marco”  
“Kevin has to-”  
“I've all ready been”  
“Shut up, Kevin has to lick christoph's fingers”

Christoph let out a little giggle as Kevin took took his fingers into his own hand and brought them up to his mouth. Licking and sucking the index finger into his mouth. Kevin pushed in a second one, coating them with spit and saliva before he let them slip out.  
“Eww” christoph whined his fingers dripping with spit. 

“Jerome has to lick Sami's toes”  
“Eww” Jerome cringed.  
Sami burst into a fit of laughter “I haven't washed in a week” 

Sami held his foot in the air and Jerome took it into his hand giving the foot a quick rub while he sucked the toe into his mouth, a look of pure disgust etched over his features and he quickly pulled away. 

“André has to touch Roman's ass” 

André shrugged, this isn't too bad, he walked over to where Roman was standing and gave his ass an hard squeeze and quickly ran back to where he was sitting, next to Marco and Mario. 

“Julian has to kiss Erik's ass” 

Erik let out a shy grin and pulled down his shorts, showing his ass in Julian's direction. Julian grabbed both of Erik's ass cheeks and gave them both cheeks a hard kiss then pulled away from him. 

“Right let's make this more explicit for couples” Lukas announced so if you haven't got a boyfriend go out and find one and you can join in next time” Bastian laughed from the statement. 

That left them with..  
Lukas and Bastian, Mario and Marco, Mats and Benni, Mesut and Sami and Thomas and Manuel.  
“Sami has to jerk Mesut off”  
“Until he comes?” Marco nodded  
“Great” Mesut licked his lips “The you can take me to bed then fuck me”  
“Fair enough” Sami growled. 

Sami gripped Mesut's all ready hard dick and started to stroke him, slowly dragging the member up and down in his had, too slow for the younger German's liking. Mesut dropped his head back and started to thrust up into his palm. Eventually Sami took pity on him and started to jack him off quicker. That's when the real pleasure started. Mesut let his eyes slide shut and curled up his toes in pleasure as he came. His load coming out in thick white spurts and painting the top of his thighs. 

“Oh Mes” Sami groaned as he milked the last of his cock.  
Mesut pulled himself up on shaky legs “Fuck me please”  
“With pleasure” Sami took Mesut in his arms and grabbed him bridal style up to the shared bedroom. 

“That was hot” Thomas groaned  
“Thomas!” Manuel snapped.  
“What? I've seen you watching worse porn” It was Manuel's turn to blush this time.

“Thomas has to blow Manuel”  
“Sounds good to me” Manuel smirked at Thomas.  
“It doesn't for me”  
“Why is that Thomas?”  
“Because you'll come and i'll have to jerk off” Thomas batted his eyelashes and pouted.  
“Fine, i'll let you know when i'm going to blow and i'll take you to bed”  
“good” Thomas clapped his hands together and dropped onto his knees. 

Manuel let his cock spring free from his fabric prison. Thomas took the hard cock into his hand and jerked him a couple of times. Only then did he suck the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue. Thomas licked every drop of the pre-cum from the tip and sucked Manuel in the rest of the way until the head of the cock bumped the back of his throat. Manuel groaned and pushed his hands into Thomas' hair. The younger German winced around the cock once Manuel gave his hair a light pull. Thomas choose that exact moment to start bobbing his head up and down the hard shaft. The bobs of his head started off slowly but they soon became more rapid. Manuel had a really huge cock and Thomas struggled to take the whole of him and started to jerk off the part of Manuel his mouth couldn't reach. 

“Thomas” Manuel said softly but Thomas ignored him and did another bob of his head. Manuel shrugged taking matters into his own hands and pulled Thomas off his dick with the hand he still had in his hair.  
“Thought you didn't want me to come”  
“I don't” Thomas winked.  
“Come on Thomas” Manuel helped Thomas up onto his feet and the two of them left to their own room. 

“Bastian has to finger Lukas”  
“What is this shit? I'm a top” Lukas pouted.  
“Hard luck Podolski, i'm taking you tonight”  
“What the heck” Lukas shrugged  
“bend over then” 

Lukas pushed down his boxers and shorts all together and got down onto his hands and knees. Bastian realised they had no lube and sucked two digits into his own mouth and got them wet. Covering both digits in spit and only then did he let them slip from his mouth. Bastian slammed two fingers in at once earning a loud “Ah” from Lukas. Bastian brushed his finger tips over Lukas’ thigh giving him one last chance to back out when he didn’t Bastian started to thrust into him with his fingers stretching Lukas ready for his cock, twisting his fingers around he added a third digit thrusting much deeper this time and rubbing over Lukas' prostate making the younger man wither and moan underneath him with that Bastian withdrew his fingers. 

“Let's go to bed to Basti”  
Bastian nodded “ok babe” Just like the other two couples before them, Bastian and Lukas left the game to go to bed. 

“So what's next?” Benni asked.  
“Uhm” Marco flicked the dice “Mats has to rim Benni” 

Benni lost his pants and jeans and dropped down onto his knees. Mats dropped down behind him and raised his legs. Mats licked around Benni's twitching hole getting him wet enough to slip his tongue inside of his hole. Benni groaned, Mats' tongue inside of him felt heavenly. Mats gripped Benni's ass cheeks and pulled them apart, pushing his tongue deeper inside of him. Mats licked and kiss every inch of Benni's hole. The younger man pushed three fingers inside of him, just to test him loose enough and only then did Mats let his tongue slip out. 

“We off to bed too?”  
Benni nodded “Can't leave me open like this can you?”  
“Yeah I can” Mats shrugged.  
“Come on or i'll spank you”  
“That's supposed to be punishment”  
“Come on” Benni grunted and pulled Mats out of the room.

“That leaves just us” Marco said.  
Mario laughed “What does it say?”  
“Marco has to fuck Mario”  
Mario blushed “So what do you say?”  
“Since when would I turn a chance down to be inside of your ass?”

The both of them started to remove their clothes in frenzy a mess of t-shirts, shorts and boxers created a pile on the floor. Once the both of them were naked Marco rugby tackled Mario onto the wooden floor. Marco wrapped his arms around Mario's thighs and lifted his legs, nudging the head of his cock against Mario's dry hole. 

“We don't have any prep” Marco said rubbing Mario's thigh.  
“Just do it” Mario whined and thrust up his hips trying to push Marco inside of him.  
“Oh you little whore” Marco joked.

Mario took a deep breath as Marco pushed inside of him. The burn was unreal, a burn Mario had never felt before but with every inch Marco thrust inside of him the better it became and Marco took it slow and Mario appreciated that. The both of them let out a groan as Marco slid into the hilt. Marco stalled for a few moments to give Mario plenty of time to adjust.

Once Mario had adjusted to large member he gave the nod and Marco pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into him. Marco repeated the motion three more times, just to open Mario up that little bit more and only then did he settle into a rough, hard pace. Marco groaned and smashed his body onto the floor behind as them pain came back because of the rough pace. Once again the burn subsided and turned into a low burn of pleasure. Marco thrust inside of him deeper and deeper until Mario let out a blissful groan and only then did Marco know he had found the sweet spot inside of him. 

Marco aimed the rest of his thrusts to hit Mario's prostate and filling him with much rougher thrusts. Mario groaned and whined because each thrust onto his prostate, sent more sparks of pleasure through his body. Marco took Mario's dripping cock into his hand and started to stroke him off to the same pace as his thrusts. Soon enough the constant pleasure became too much for Mario and his orgasm rushed through him in waves. Mario whined, his toes curling up as he came hard and spurted his load in thick streaks over his own tan stomach. 

Mario clenched down around Marco through his orgasm and all most milked the cum out of the older man, but not quite. Marco dug his finger tips harder into Mario's thigh and thrust into him with all his might. Marco didn't last much longer, he managed four more hard thrusts into the willing body below him and came hard inside of his boyfriend, painting the younger man's inner walls with his seed. Marco didn't pull out once he came, he carried on fucking him with the same rough pace until his cock grew limp and slipped out of. 

Marco slumped down onto the floor next to Mario and took the younger boy into his arms.  
“Shall we go to bed and go for round two?” Mario laughed and settled his head onto Marco's shoulder.  
“How do you get yourself hard so quick, i'm knackered” Marco laughed.  
Mario shrugged “I guess it's the thought of what you do me that can get me hard again”  
Marco groaned “Come on babe, i'm getting back into that ass”


End file.
